Vampires make the best Nurses
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Buffy's sick, Angel takes care of her. It's REALLY short and I don't really like it but thought I'd post it anyways. Enjoy. Finished
1. Coughing to Death

Disclaimer: I wish I was Joss Whedon

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bangel

Summery: Angel plays nurse.

Timeline: Season 3 after Helpless

Slowly and quietly, Angel crept through Buffy's window, not wanting to make his presence known to her mother. He looked over at the bed and found his love curled up into a asleep, and wrapped in three heavy blankets.

_Isn't she hot?_

Suddenly Buffy bolted up in her bed and began coughing rather loudly. Within seconds he was by her side.

"Buffy, are you okay?" He asked his love softly, not wanting to alert her mother to his presence.

"Angel?" She whispered. _God my throat hurts_

He took her low voice as a hint for him to lower his. "Are you alright?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to whisper, mom's gone for the week. She's at an art buying thingy in New York City." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering then?"

Buffy laid back down on her bed placing her head on his lap. "My throat hurts" she rasped out.

He touched her forehead softly. "You're burning up Buffy. What's wrong with you?"

"Flu."

"Flu, Buffy drop the cryptic, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I've got the…" She stopped talking to cough. "flu." She finished.

"And you're mom still left?" He asked, a little miffed at Joyce for leaving her sick daughter all alone for a whole week.

"I told her that I'd come and get Willow to spend the week with me."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I didn't call her, and before you say anything I'm not planning on calling her. I don't want to get her sick too."

"Buffy you…" He started but was cut off by Buffy's mad dash to the bathroom.

Angel leapt up from the bed and followed her down the hallway. He found her with her head in the toilet throwing up. Angel just walked over to her and held her hair as she let it all out.

When she was finished she flushed the toilet and rose to wash her teeth. When she was done she turned to face her Angel. Her faced flushed with embarrassment as she whispered her thank you and walked out into the hall.

As she left the hall, Buffy began to sway. Angel caught her before she could fall.

"Buffy, Buffy, are you okay?" He asked as he cradled her in his arms.

The look of helplessness that she gave him made his non-beating heart break into a million pieces.

"Angel?" She whispered as though she couldn't believe he was there, holding her.

"Buffy, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked again, praying to whomever would listen that she would indeed be okay.

"Dizzy. My head feels…light. Throat is on fire." She began to cough in his arms, her entire body shaking with the force of her coughs. "Cold…very cold." She shivered.

Angel looked down at her and walked to her room, laying her down on her bed he covered her with her many blankets.

"Angel, don't leave just yet. Stay with me please." She whispered.

"I don't plan on it. I just need to get some stuff from my apartment. I'm staying with you until your mom comes back from New York."

"You don't have to do that Angel. I just want you to stay until I fall asleep."

"Buffy you took care of me after our Spike and Dru encounter. The least I can do is take care of you while your mom is away. Now get some sleep. I'll be back in a few." He finished, and gave her a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of her window again.


	2. Vomiting is very bad

When Angel entered the Summers home a half hour later, he had a weird feeling. Dropping his bag he ran upstairs and found Buffy lying on the bathroom floor near the toilet.

"Buffy", he whispered and rushed and picked her up. He took her to her room and placed her on her bed. He rushed out of the room and grabbed a small towel from the linen closet, went to the bathroom and wet it and then ran back to Buffy. He patted the wet cloth on her hot forehead. At the cool feel on her head, Buffy's eyes fluttered open.

"Angel," she whispered, her eyes closing again.

"Yeah Buffy, it's me." He replied as he let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding.

"When did you get back?" She asked slowly, desperately trying to open her eyes again.

Angel put on the lamp next to her bed. She shut her eyes at the pain the light caused. "off. Shut it off please. It hurts." She pleaded.

"Oh, sorry." He reached over and shut the light. "Buffy, you can open your eyes now. I shit it off."

She opened her eyes slowly. "Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"Buffy what happened?" He asked pleading with her, wanting to know what was wrong.

"I… my stomach hurts. That's all I remember."

"What did you eat honey?"

"That's the thing, I haven't eaten anything since this mornings breakfast."

"Maybe that's what's wrong. It would explain the dizziness."

"Maybe." She replied not really paying much attention to his words. _God my head is throbbing_

"Do you want me to cook you something?" He asked. When she gave him a raised eyebrow he explained. "Just cause I don't eat doesn't mean I can't cook. How about some pancakes?"

"With a side of advil, please." She added in a raspy voice.

"Your head hurt?"

She only nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get you some advil, then I'll start on your pancakes." He kissed her head and left the room.


	3. Sleeping is good

One Hour Later

Buffy's Room

"Better?" Angel asked as he absently rubbed her hair, her head on his lap.

"Mmm." She groaned.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

"Can you lay with me? Just till I fall asleep?" she pleaded softly.

"Sure my sweet." He took off his shoes and shirt and laid beside her.

Buffy snuggled closer to his cool body, laying her head on his chest. He put his arm around her tiny waist and kissed her head again. "Sleep."

Buffy yawned and went to sleep.

The Next Afternoon

Buffy awoke with a cool feeling next to her warm body. She opened her eyes and saw Angel sleeping besides her. She remember the last nights events and a smile spread across her face. She nuzzled closer to him and drifted off to sleep again.

The END


End file.
